Dragon Ball Super Le Gérier
by Ghokan
Summary: Ghokan à 16 an il va s l'école Battle Z il est blon abier cheveux de Gohan il vas afronter plusieurs personnes mystique jusqu'à sa mort ne le rater pas la transformation de Ghokan.
1. chapter 1

Bonjour suis SM ses histoires début après dragon ball z super il avait un sayaine qui était le fis de goten apeler Gokhan a sa naissance il avait un pouvoir appeler Blasteur la **capaciter _de créer un nouveau sayaine_** son père dit ( Gokhan tu sera le plus grand des sayaine comme ton grand père ses parti pour une aventure alors son père l'amena a la plus grande universités **. ( Battle Z )** a l'école riconte Budo un saiyen de l'univers 12 vegest de l'univers 7 stik de l'univers 13 et plusieurs autres le directeur général de l'université Battle z leur réuni sur le terrain de conbat après les présentations il les dit le niveaux de puissance est 2000 millies 2000 milion la moitié fue éliminer les 1000 million rentrais dans les chambre **CBA Ghokan et Frosing** des quil vue le niveaux de puissance de Ghokan il lu traitai de tricheur de avoir soudoyer le directeur car son niveau était 100 miles il frappe a la porte du directeur il discute du problème Ghokan pleure ensuite le directeur dit di tu na pas montré ta puisanse qui est = ou que 200 millions tu est estclu fin de la Disqus ion

 **épisode 1**


	2. Capter 2

Après la discussion directeur il retourne voir son père qui lui dit un secret ( ton niveau de puissance est faible ton grand père peux t'aider ) Ghokan était efraiyer ( comment il a fait pour aitre en vie ) Goten (sayaine ne viehise pas vite et ne meurt pas vite ) Ghokan dit ( suis près pour l'entraînement ou il vit ) goten "sur la montagne tensouganer" Ghokan tensou quoit " ganer pour ariver laba tu devra afronter des choses des sayaines des humain" % goten ( je peux le faire ) ariver au pied de la montagne il voit vegest qui veut lui aussi allez la ba vegest ( tu fais quoi je vais voir mon grand père/stop mon grand père alor ke comba debut vegest dona un coun de point intensiff a Ghokan qui le resu alors Ghokan se consentra et créa une nouvelle technique goku qui regardai était exiter Ghokan utilisa sa technique ghostbusters qui consithe a actaqué dun quou brusque et lancer une petite boule de kame ha le ha fusion avec une boule de destruction ses actaque était de blues red une nouvelle kouleur et il vaincus vegest qui était juste une ulusion alors grapa 14 jours su ses coline quil apris a voler il rencontre un vieux homme Ghokan( lui demanda son nom ) "il dit je vais le sucider en sotan SES mon rôle " Ghokan ( quoi non ne saute pas ) il sauta un moment Ghokan esaiye de la traper mais se terlerporta Ghokan est étonné il courue, vaula rien ne marha alors il ferma ses yeux se focalisait sut le ki de lénémie et disparu dun bon appeler tensou atrape l'homme le depise sur la terre et vole ariver au sommet il rencontra son grand père goku Ghokan (antraine moi graind pere je dois dépasser les dessent millions ) goku dit ses poursa sa que tu est venue et seu que tu dois protéger si ses poursa retourn je m'en fous que tu soi la rusé et viré de l'école Ghokan ( le monde va bien )

"non regarde tu doi le proterger ne sent u pase qui maléfique qui approche maintenant je suis vieux ne voi pas ta force est a 101millions gras au entraînement que tu a parcouru pour ariver issi Ghokan ( je ne savais pas suis désoler ) "lantrainman commence retiens les étapes 1 Kaioken x 4 x10 x 20 SI Tu EST FORT PROBABLE TU DÉPASSERA LE X 20 1 SUPER SAYAINE SE DEVELOPE par un choc SUPER SAIYAN 2 plu for que le préceden LE 3 extraime LE 4 ULTIME LE GOD BLUE SUPER "tu comencera parle Kaioken compcompris" Ghokan (oui grand père )

 **Kaioken le ven changa de direction vue Ghokan** **oui** **Kaioken kaoken zute kaiok/faisont une pause Ghokan (non merci) une fois** ** _kaoken_** le ven se brisa le changa de couleur un moment le vent sa masa sur Ghokan goku fu inpresioner ses cheveux de rouge/maron/bleu etait inpresionant niveaux de puissance 300 mille et il sevanuit

 _abiento_


	3. chapitre 3

Après un entraînement dificile il maîtrise sa son Kaioken qui la nomé black beurst prix le chemin ver universités devant la porte de tout le monde le regard gardait en kke je tant des tomate il parvient a les exiver ensui il antra dans universités prena la de son doctoir ariver a la porte de sa chambre il lanca un regard froid a frosent

frosent ( tuspefais pas ta puisanse redicule) jiren entendu sa et vena immédiatement les séparer hit esaiyait de la raiter alors jiren lanca un coup de poin terléport destructeur hit parviparvient à ľesciver de justaise le cou de poin detrussa une parti du couloir qui fonsaiy vair Kalle qui fais son kaoken et elle réussit à l'éviter ses cheveux était rose bonbon Ghokan stupefai dis

(je croyais que c'était moi le seul de l'université Battle z a la maitriser )

ensuite hit utilisa une technique que le professeur gok lui avec apris dispersion spacielle et dun cou le sok se mit ta tranbler allor que hit fonca sur jiren qui lui au si prepara son actaque une aprise par le prof vega big ban Ka me ha me ha le directeur bezus vena les sépare dun bon et dit (vous êtes puni vour serer dans le mêmes doctoire pourtou jours frosent tu prends la place de kale dans la chambre de kalifa et kalle dans celles de Ghokan )

Ghokan stupefai par la puissance de hit, Frosent ,jiren,Kall,gaba,crill,et des autre il est tres exiter et criha a haute fois ( grand père je vois maintenant je veux taitre le plus for des huniver afronter le fis de zeno zx batte jiren, hit, frosent et batre vegest demain pour aitre readmis kall cria ( de même ) parti pour une nouvelle aventure il rentre dans leurs chanbre se chagai et au lit la nuit a 1h kalifa fus un cauchemar grâce a son héritage laiusser pas sa mère avant de mourir elle avais le dons de voir le futur dans run rêves chake fois elle fesait se rêve

dans son rêve ( il fesait tous noir avec un ven violen zeno organisait le tournoi du démon oy d'autre monde,espace, univer,et in autre univers diriger pa z1 le frère de zeno appeler z1 il avait en tête de vauler l'univers de zeno les craintes de Goku était vrai il venait tout droit de lenfaire avec son fis zdd le train étai grand les règles du tournoi était tuer l'adversaire,ou ľejecheer hor de harène et le faire ababandoner lot de se tounoir tout ses ami perdu mouru il en raistai qun cheveux de Gohan gi de goku allor le feux sor tait de partou jus qua la bruler )elle criya et se revaiya Ghokan saute et va llui parler elle sexcuse de la voi réveiller Ghokan dit

( se n'es pas grave je vais mantrainer ) avec un souri confian il rehu grâce au conceille de ka a maîtriser le Kaioken 200

la journée commence il foi prouver qui mérite sa place tout le mondf sur larène 1p mache Gokhan vs ... fist calle vue la soeur de fost et dit

( ses ton frère qui afronte Ghokan ) elle répondu

( oui il Ghoka an va perde nesce pas/ kalle la raite et dit (peutêre ou non )


End file.
